Two of Seven
by Naleeh
Summary: Las clases de la tarde están apunto de comenzar y Hani sigue profundamente dormido. Haruhi lo despierta incapaz de sospechar cuál iba a ser su reacción. R


**N.A:** ¡Reuniros bajo nuestra bandera! Acabo de terminar mi primer HaruHani, una de las parejas más extrañas que puedes encontrar en la sección de Ouran y... ¡Me encanta! Tenía muchas ganas de que existiera algo así en español. Y pronto, muy pronto, el HaruHani formará parte de vuestras vidas, ya que me he encargado personalmente de realizar varias peticiones al respecto.

Advertencias: Esta historia es para mayores. Si no quieres escandalizarte con una escena de sexo no la leas. ¡Quedas avisado! Yo no me hago responsable.

* * *

_Dedicado a Ishtar-kun que estudia demasiado, adora la sección M y pensó en esta historia primero...

* * *

_

**"TWO OF SEVEN"**

Las primeras campanadas que anunciaban el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, resonaron por cada uno de los rincones del Ouran. Todos los alumnos se dirigían, en mayor y menor medida felices hacia sus respectivas aulas. Todos excepto uno: Mitsukuni Haninozuka de 3ºA, quien había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta que había terminado por prologarse demasiado.

Ignorando la poca sutileza de la peculiar llamada a clase, permaneció abrazado a su conejito y siguió durmiendo en el sofá.

Fujioka Haruhi que también se encontraba en ese momento junto a él, en la tercera sala de música, lo contemplaba sin saber muy bien si era su deber despertarlo.

El resto de los miembros del Club hacía un rato que los habían abandonado. Incluido Mori que tenía que acudir al Club de Kendo. Pensándolo bien, ella misma se habría marchado de no ser porque con la repentina desaparición de los demás, había encontrado unos minutos de silencio en aquel lugar para poder estudiar.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta observando desde allí a su compañero profundamente dormido. Le parecía casi imposible que no se hubiera despertado con aquel sonido. De todas formas, no parecía tener ninguna intención de ponerse en pie.

Inspiró profundamente y algo insegura avanzó hacia él. Le habían advertido en incontables ocasiones que Hani tenía casi tan mal despertar como Kyôya. Sin embargo lo que no iba a permitir era que aquellos rumores la amedrentaran. Si no lo despertaba llegaría tarde a su clase y podría bajar en sus notas. Eso sería algo terrible. Ella sabía muy bien el esfuerzo que suponía mantenerse en el primer puesto de calificaciones.

Por eso mismo, tratando de ser buena amiga y compañera, se inclinó a su lado y lo llamó con suavidad:

-Hani-Senpai... Es hora de levantarse. - le habló casi en un susurro. El chico no se inmutó y siguió durmiendo con un gesto angelical en su rostro.

Entonces ella volvió a insistir, alzando un poco más la voz:

-Hani-Senpai... Están llamando a clase. Despierta. - El chico se revolvió en sueños y abrazó más fuerte a su conejito. - Vamos a llegar tarde. -agregó desesperanzada.

Algo frustrada por sus inútiles intentos, la chica se lo quedó observando en silencio por unos segundos. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo un chico de 18 años podía tomarse la vida de esa manera. No podía comportarse como si fuera menor de edad y quedarse tan ancho. No era normal.

Las segundas campanadas y último aviso, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ahora sí que iban a llegar tarde. _¡Ambos! _

Nerviosa ante este hecho y sus posibles consecuencias, la joven probó a despertarlo por tercera vez consecutiva. En esta ocasión dejando de lado las palabras dulces y gestos amables. Tomó al chico por los hombros y lo sacudió con poco cuidado.

-Hani-Senpai¡Despierta¡Llegamos tarde a clase! -insistió. - ¡Hani-Senpai!

No hizo falta mucho más. En ese preciso instante, el chico abrió los ojos y fulminó con ellos a Haruhi.

Tragó saliva.

Ocurrió algo que Haruhi jamás habría podido prever: Mitsukuni directamente se le abalanzó como un temible depredador haría con su presa. Fue tal el impulso del chico y el sobresalto de la joven, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas provocando un gran estruendo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en esos escasos segundos, se vio tumbada boca arriba mientras Haninozuka la retenía haciendo presión con su cuerpo.

Al fijarse en la expresión de su cara comprobó que en efecto, Hani tenía bastante mal despertar. Estaba completamente irreconocible. Sólo había tenido la oportunidad de verle así en una ocasión y era una actuación de caracteres impuesta por Renge. No obstante, esta vez era real.

Se sostuvieron por unos momentos la mirada en completo silencio, Haruhi sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra o moverse, hasta que él, demasiado serio y autoritario le preguntó:

-Haruhi¿Qué haces aquí¿Porqué me has despertado?

Ella se sentía temblar por dentro. Era la primera vez que Hani le hablaba de ese modo. Estaba asustada. Sin embargo, enfrentándose a ese miedo irracional le contestó lo más tranquila y sincera que pudo. Al fin y al cabo, solo se trataba de Hani. Cuando reaccionara al escuchar sus palabras, cambiaría a ese chico pueril de siempre y la arrastraría con azucarada alegría hasta su aula...

-Han sonado las segundas campanadas. Llegamos tarde a clase. -le dijo solamente.

Sin embargo, él no actuó tal y como ella había pensado. Se volvió hacia la puerta sin quitarse de encima ni dejar de sujetarla, únicamente para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Ya no se escuchaba nadie por los pasillos. Todos habían acudido a sus clases y ellos llegaban tarde. Se habían quedado solos en la sala de música.

Luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Haruhi. Sus enormes ojos castaños lo vigilaban expectantes. Era consciente de que en ese momento era vulnerable e impotente.

-Hani-Senpai... -murmuró ella, cada vez más cohibida por la forma en la que la miraba sin decir nada. Pero sus palabras tampoco lo hicieron reaccionar ésta vez. De hecho sólo sirvieron para que Mitsukuni hiciera más presión sobre ella y la sujetara aún con más fuerza de las muñecas.

Entonces muy despacio y en completo silencio se inclinó sobre la joven hasta que logró percibir su respiración palpitando sobre su piel. Nerviosa, intranquila, asustada... Tan cercana y sugerente que fue incapaz de contenerse y acabó rozándole el cuello con sus labios. Su piel suave y tersa se estremeció sorprendida ante la inesperada caricia.

-¿Q..qué estás haciendo? -preguntó temblorosa y con un hilo de voz. Pero no se apartó.

Él tampoco le contestó. En lugar de eso prolongó el gesto guiándose por instinto.

Haruhi lo escuchó susurrar:

-_Déjame probar..._

Enseguida averiguó a lo que se refería, puesto que sintió cómo la boca del chico aprisionaba con ansias una zona concreta de su escote y fue ascendiendo en pequeños y húmedos mordiscos hasta sus propios labios.

Haruhi exhaló un gemido.

Por segunda vez en su vida experimentó ese contacto suave al que llaman besar. Pero esta vez fue diferente en muchos aspectos: No era con ninguna chica, la intensidad con la que lo estaba recibiendo no era en absoluto comprable con el beso de aquel baile y además... El sabor era completamente distinto. Era un beso adictivo con un inconfundible gusto a fresas. _Dulce. Ácido. _

Si bien su lado racional le decía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era posible ni coherente, y que debía haberse resistido indudablemente desde el primer momento, aquel beso le provocó una extraña sensación a la que no pudo enfrentarse. Sintió la necesidad de seguir bebiendo de su boca y abrirle paso a su lengua. Expandía sus sentidos.

Él fue el que rompió el beso separándose para recuperar aliento. Un brevísimo segundo en el que a la chica le dio tiempo de bucear en sus ojos y descubrir que esa expresión desconocida en su rostro no había desparecido. Estaba a merced de una bestia. El miedo que sentía no se disipó y aumentó en mayor medida cuando recibió otro mordisco, preciso y voraz en su mejilla.

Trató de soltarse y llevarse los dedos hacia la zona dolorida, sin embargo las manos de Mitsukuni seguían agarrándola fuertemente por las muñecas. La presión que ejercía sobre ella era cada vez mayor. Se percató de que no iba a soltarla y que de decirle algo tampoco la escucharía.

-Hani... Por favor... -se escuchó murmurar aún con todo. No muy segura de si las había dicho realmente o resonaban sencillamente en su cabeza.

Se revolvió luchando inútilmente con las extremidades del chico que la retenían hábilmente.

Pero él no se detuvo, es más, la zona por la que se movía no sofocaba sus ansias y pronto se vio humillada por una de sus manos, haciendo a un lado parte de su uniforme. Varios botones saltaron de sus ojales al tirar bruscamente de la prenda. Mientras, con la otra, se aseguraba de seguirla reteniendo ahí. Para él.

No tenía escapatoria. No servía de nada resistirse. La caricia que ejercían las yemas de sus dedos sobre su vientre desnudo comenzaba a volverse más violenta. Era una lucha desigual y ella tenía todas las de perder.

El pánico era bombeado junto a la sangre de sus venas. Se escuchaba sollozar al tiempo que trataba de recuperar la serenidad y recordar cómo se respiraba. Ya nada creía que fuera capaz de reconfortarla hasta que un nuevo e inesperado beso tan dulce y ácido como las fresas inundó su boca. Volvió a rendirse a él estúpidamente, dejándose guiar por el camino de la irracionalidad. El corazón que creía iba a escapársele del pecho y salir dando tumbos por la habitación, permaneció con ellos. Acalorado e intoxicado de locura.

No podía negarlo. Le gustaba besarle. Nada parecía tener importancia si lo hacía. Por eso, mientras saboreaba una y otra vez su boca, cada vez más intensa y profundamente, no puso mucho interés en el sonido metálico de la hebilla del cinturón. Ni tampoco se sintió intimidada cuando su cuerpo quedó completamente a la intemperie tras el paso de su mano y la obligaba a incorporarse ligeramente.

La nuca y espalda de la chica golpeó en una de las patas de aquel sofá. Medio sentada y recostada sobre el metal frío, no sintió dolor sino alivio contra aquel sofocante calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, demasiado alarmante en algunos puntos concretos. Se estaba derritiendo como lo haría el chocolate...

Hani le puso una mano en el muslo y la deslizó hacia arriba. La que sujetaba sus muñecas también se resbaló en dirección a sus mejillas encendidas, dejándola por fin en libertad. Deshizo el besó y se la quedó mirando por unos instantes. Seguía igual de asustada, sin embargo, en sus ojos había un febril brillo que suplicaba que aquello no terminara. Todavía no.

No huyó.

Hani fue entonces conduciéndola sobre su cuerpo y ella se dejó guiar, abriéndose para ser poseída bajo la agitada mirada de una bestia.

-No deberías... No debemos hacerlo. -decía ella sin poder detenerse, hablando entrecortada.

Él hundió una vez más su boca sobre la carne de sus hombros, reprimiendo así un jadeo ansioso antes de penetrarla en una pulsión muy fuerte. Haruhi no pudo soportarlo y dejó escapar un alarido de doloroso placer.

-No... Me estás haciendo daño. -le decía jadeante. -Para... Por favor...

Sus palabras se consumieron acompañadas de gemidos entrecruzados. Por mucho que moviera sus labios, su mente no era capaz de capturar nada en concreto. Era un sinsentido que le llegaba a sus oídos como el rumor de las olas del océano.

Él tampoco parecía escucharla o no quería hacerlo. Siguió forzándola cada vez con más violencia, mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre inconsciente. A cada brutal golpe se iba sintiendo más mojada, creyendo que la humedad de ése mar lejano pasaba por dentro de si misma.

Se aferraba a él, clavando sus dedos sobre el calor de su cuerpo encendido. Tal vez más excitada por aquel descubrimiento que dividía su alma, que por el deseo y la ansiedad dolorosa. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y terminaría por estallar en mil pedazos de algo inconcreto. Al igual que percibía que ese milagro estaba apunto de sucederle a su compañero, porque lo anunciaban unos gemidos y fuertes convulsiones iguales a las suyas.

Una última sacudida más intensa que ninguna anterior los hizo sucumbir a ambos. La pasión se desvaneció en aquella estancia, hasta que solo sintieron la propia respiración agitada junto la palpitación acelerada de sus cuerpos. Uno sobre otro, descansando tras un agotador ejercicio, abrigándose en silencio.

Haruhi, recostada sobre su hombro, sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. No se había dado cuenta de que había llorado.

Entonces Hani se apartó un poco para mirarla directamente con ojos turbios. Si ella se había asustado y sentía el miedo regresar a su ser, la cara de Mitsukuni era en esos instantes de puro horror y desconcierto. Repasó en silencio cada detalle de la escena en la que se encontraban: con el uniforme abierto y hecho jirones; los pantalones de la chica a la altura de sus tobillos. Sobre su piel había varias marcas rojizas que adivinó eran obra suya, curadas con saliva. Sus cuerpos todavía estaban conectados.

Al retirarse, notó cómo parte de esa espuma se resbalaba del interior de la chica y mojaba su vientre.

Haruhi temblaba. Sin embargo no parecía muy dispuesta a separarse de sus caderas.

Se inclinó hacia ella y con una dulzura de la que sólo era capaz en sus momentos habituales, la besó suavemente en los labios. Reconfortándola de nuevo con uno de esos regalos con sabor a fresas ácidas. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el cabello corto de su nuca y la acarició con ternura. Haruhi cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese maravilloso instante, hasta que con la misma suavidad con la que se había acercado, el chico volvió a romper el beso.

Con sus labios todavía rozando su boca entre abierta habló en un susurro:

-Perdóname, Haru-chan. Perdóname por hacerte daño.

La mente de la chica capturó sus palabras al mismo tiempo que sus labios. Interiormente se decía que no se podía tener todo. Había que optar entre dejar de sufrir y dejar de amar, entre el deseo y la lujuria... _Todo pecado._

Aún con los muchos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, de la misma manera en la que su lado racional había perecido tal vez para siempre, ella tan sólo consiguió articular en voz baja:

-Está bien...

Cerró los ojos, abrazándose a su compañero y se dejó ir exhausta.

Ahora era ella quien tenía sueño.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_**Más N.A: **Naleeh vuelve a la carga porque quiere hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones. _

_Este fic está inspirado en un dibujo (boceto) realizado por la propia Bisco Hatori, en el que aparece "Dark Hani" sobre una Haruhi dormida. Es uno de esos que suele poner a final de tomo. A Ishtar-kun le dio mucho miedo y a partir de ahí surgió la idea de "Hani violador"... XD Lo siento por si muchas de sus Fans se han asustado, pero me remito a aquello que dijo Faith "El Dark Hani me pone". Y aunque suene raro, no lo he visto tan OOC._

_Sobre el título: No quería ponerle algo que evocara a los dulces ni a ningún sabor en concreto, aunque las fresas anden por ahí. Ya lo he hecho otras veces y para este HaruHani no me convencía. Hubiera sido demasiado típico. Estuve a nada de titularlo "Crash & Burn" que ha sido la canción que he estado escuchando mientras escribía (de Savage Garden). Pero al final creo que "Two of Seven" es más acertado. Tengo dos razones: La primera y más sencilla es que es un encuentro entre dos de los siete miembros del Club de Host; La segunda es que han aparecido dos de los siete pecados capitales. Interpretadlo como queráis._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía ningún lemon y me apeteció hacerlo._

**Review Please :3**

(Os permito que me llaméis enferma)


End file.
